Broken
by Dancer-818
Summary: Carly is broken.


Name: Broken

Pairing: Carly/Paige. Some Wade/Carly and Paige/Blake

Rating: K

Summary: Carly is broken. She lost the two people she loved.

Okay, this is a short fanfic. It's my first House of Wax fanfic and it's my first femslash. I love this pairing, I think they are a cute couple and I thought about writing one with it and now, here it is. Not very good probably, but hey, it's a start. So R&R! Please!

Broken

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Let me tell you a story. It's a tragedy. A tragedy of two girls. One's named Carly, the other is named Paige. They're both beautiful and they could have get anyone they wanted, but all they ever wanted was each other.

They were mocked and they were beaten for who they were. But they were stronger, they were above all that. They took all the punches and heard all the words full of hate. They had each other, that's the most important. Right? 'Cause soon, they promised that they wouldn't tell anybody about them anymore. And they didn't. It was hard. Their whole life was a big secret, a lie.

By the time of Christmas, they didn't continue their relationship. They forgot it, but they didn't forget each other.

Paige found herself a boyfriend. Blake was nice. He was good-looking and strong. He made Paige feel safe and made her laugh. He had a nice car. But he wasn't Carly.

Then Carly met Wade. The perfect young man who was everything a girl could ever want. Handsome, honest, reliable and what's most important, he was able to love. And he really loved Carly. And Carly learned to love Wade. But still, he wasn't Paige.

Carly and Paige never spoke about their relationship, it was a secret between them. No one knew.

One day, out of nowhere, Paige came to Carly's room. Carly was surprised but hopeful, maybe Paige wanted to start over. But no. Instead she dropped a bomb. She might be pregnant. Something broke inside Carly. It felt like this was the end. They had crossed the finish line, but they lost everything.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Many nights, Carly sat outside, blanket around her, wishing that Paige would be next to her. They would watch the stars, talk about everything and just be there. That was probably the best thing about Paige. There was never really a need for words, she could tell what Carly thought just by looking at her. Paige was a part of her. That was the thing Carly really missed. She let a tear roll down her smooth cheek, but then wiped it away and then it was like she never even let it roll down.

She couldn't cry, she just couldn't. It would mean that she wasn't strong, it would make her fragile. She wanted to be strong, she wanted to be good. But she was missing a piece of her.

_  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore_

Then they left on that fatal road trip. Dalton, Blake, Wade… Paige. All gone forever. But the truth, beneath it all, was that Carly died also. She lost two people she loved. Wade and Paige. The two people she could trust, the two people who were always there for her, they were gone

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_

First month she cried. She cried herself to sleep, she might start crying in the middle of the street just because she missed them so much. She cried helplessly, she cried angrily.

Second month she begged. She begged God to sent her loved ones back. She knew now that what she and Paige did, was awfully wrong. They should have stick together and ignore others opinions. That was stupid, to let go for something like that. But now it was too late.

Third month, she accepted everything. She lost Wade and Paige. She lost her true loves. And there was nothing she could do about it anymore. It was over now.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

It was like she had a wound, deep inside of her. The wound bled awfully. And it was never gonna heal. It was there to stay. The pain was there forever, haunting her and chasing her. In her dreams, behind her closed eyelids, in her mind, all over her.

_  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

Everything was wrong now, nothing felt right. She wasn't right, she wasn't okay.

_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

What was left of the old Carly was something dark and sad. She didn't recognize herself when she looked at the mirror. She had a defeated look on her eyes and her lips curved down. She wasn't happy.

_  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore_

She had to admit herself, she was broken.

Review please! Tell me what you're thinking right now, make me happy! Anyway I'm gonna write more, probably a Wade/Nick fanfic so please tell me what you think of this!


End file.
